Papa's Cupcakeria HD
Blog Announcement Hey Everyone! You heard it here first… Papa’s Cupcakeria HD will be coming to iPad, Amazon Fire, and Android Tablets!!!! We’ve been very busy here at Flipline Studios and can’t wait to tell you all about. So stay tuned for more sneak peeks of Papa’s Cupcakeria HD! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6367 Updates *'October 7, 2015' - Coming Soon: Papa's Cupcakeria HD! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6367 *'October 13, 2015' - Sneak Peek: New Holiday! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6392 *'October 20, 2015' - Sneak Peek: The Batter Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6415 *'October 28, 2015' - Sneak Peek: The Bake Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6447 *'November 3, 2015' - Sneak Peek: The Build Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6473 *'November 17, 2015' - Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Coming This Thursday!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6548 *'November 19, 2015' - Get Papa's Cupcakeria HD Today!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6566 Customers *Marty (Tutorial) *Mary (After Tutorial) *Yui (Day 2) *Vicky (Random Day) *Connor (Random Day) *Edna (Random Day) *Taylor (Random Day) *Carlo Romano (Time) *Allan (Time) *Gino Romano (Time) *Penny (Time) *Maggie (Time) *Peggy (Time) *Wally (Time) *Nick (Time) *Hope (Time) *Captain Cori (Time) *Crystal (Time) *Foodini (Time) *Matt (Time) *Brody (Time) *Scooter (Time) *Kenji (Time) *Mitch (Time) *Bertha (Time) *Tony (Time) *Little Edoardo (Time) *Rico (Rank 2) *Perri (Rank 3) *Rudy (Rank 4) *Ivy (Rank 5) *Scarlett (Rank 6) *Roy (Rank 7) *Sue (Rank 8) *Hugo (Rank 9) *Kayla (Rank 10) *Georgito (Rank 11) *Julep (Rank 12) *Skyler (Rank 13) *Olivia (Rank 14) *Doan (Rank 15) *Cletus (Rank 16) *Mandi (Rank 17) *Kingsley (Rank 18) *Mindy (Rank 19) *Prudence (Rank 20) *Tohru (Rank 21) *Austin (Rank 22) *Zoe (Rank 23) *Hacky Zak (Rank 24) *Cecilia (Rank 25) *Kahuna (Rank 26) *Utah (Rank 27) *Trishna (Rank 28) *Nevada (Rank 29) *Chuck (Rank 30) *Boomer (Rank 31) *Clair (Rank 32) *Alberto (Rank 33) *Robby (Rank 34) *Shannon (Rank 35) *Rita (Rank 36) *Greg (Rank 37) *Iggy (Rank 38) *Clover (Rank 39) *Sarge Fan (Rank 40) *Cooper (Rank 41) *Johnny (Rank 42) *Akari (Rank 43) *Bruna Romano (Rank 44) *Big Pauly (Rank 45) *Sasha (Rank 46) *Ninjoy (Rank 47) *Professor Fitz (Rank 48) *Ember (Rank 49) *Lisa (Rank 50) *Hank (Rank 51) *Sienna (Rank 52) *Yippy (Rank 53) *Pinch Hitwell (Rank 54) *Timm (Rank 55) *Santa (Rank 56) *Olga (Rank 57) *Wendy (Rank 58) *Chester (Rank 59) *Gremmie (Rank 60) *Xandra (Rank 61) *Franco (Rank 62) *Papa Louie (Rank 63) Closers *Radlynn (Monday) *Mayor Mallow (Tuesday) *Quinn (Wednesday) *Deano (Thursday) *Rhonda (Friday) *Xolo (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Holidays *Valentine's Day *St. Paddy's Day *Easter *Cherry Blossom Festival *Summer Luau *Starlight Jubilee *Sugarplex Film Fest *Maple Mornings *Halloween *Thanksgiving *Christmas *New Year Ingredients Liners *Liner A (Pink Vertical Lines) *Liner B (Polka Dots) *Liner C (Swirls) *Liner D (Horizontal Lines) Cakes *Vanilla Cake (Start) *Chocolate Cake (Start) *Blueberry Cake (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Ivy) *Strawberry Cake (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Roy) *Carrot Cake (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Mindy) *Lemon Cake (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Cecilia) *Red Velvet Cake (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Robby) *Zebra Stripe Cake (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Big Pauly) *Kiwi Cake (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Gremmie) Frostings *White Frosting (Start) *Pink Frosting (Start) *Chocolate Frosting (Unlocked on Day 2 with Yui) *Green Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Georgito) *Violet Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Doan) *Teal Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Nevada) *Red Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Robby) *Dark Blue Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Shannon) *Black Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Clover) *Mocha Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Bruna Romano) *Orange Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Ember) *Deep Purple Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Lisa) *Sunglow Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Timm) *Forest Green Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Chester) Drizzles *Chocolate Drizzle (Start) *Vanilla Drizzle (Start) *Strawberry Drizzle (Start) *Blue Moon Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Rudy) *Apricot Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Hacky Zak) Shakers *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Shaved Coconut (Start) *Sourballs (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Rico) *Creameo Bits (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Scarlett) *Rock Candy (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Olivia) *Lollipop Bits (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Prudence) Toppings *Cherries (Start) *Marshmallows (Start) *Frosted Flower (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Perri) *Nutty Butter Cups (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Hugo) *Strawberry Wafer (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Kayla) *Cloudberries (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Chuck) *Gummy Onions (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Sarge Fan) *Salted Caramel (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Pinch Hitwell) Holiday Ingredients Valentine's Day * Raspberry White Chocolate Cake (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Scarlett) * Chocolate Strawberry (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Scarlett) * X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Watermelon Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Roy) * Candy Heart (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) * Frosted Rose (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Sue) St. Paddy's Day * Green Emerald Cake (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Georgito) * Mint Bar (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Georgito) * Irish Cream Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Mint Shavings (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Julep) * Shamrock (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) * Chocolate Coin (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Skyler) Easter * Battenberg Cake (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Cletus) * Bunny Ear Candy (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Cletus) * Cotton Candy Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) * Jelly Beans (Unlocked at Rank 17 with Mandi) * Candy Egg (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) * Tulip Cookie (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Kingsley) Cherry Blossom Festival * Botamochi Cake (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Tohru) * Wasanbon Blossom (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Tohru) * Matcha Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Konpieto (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Austin) * Uiro (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Pogos (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Zoe) Summer Luau * Seafoam Cake (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Kahuna) * Paper Umbrella (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Kahuna) * Tropical Charms (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Lemonade Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Utah) * Gummy Pineapple (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) * Banana (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Trishna) Starlight Jubilee * Powsicle Cake (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Boomer) * Candy Rocket (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Boomer) * Jubilee Jelly Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) * Silver Star Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Clair) * Festive Flag (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) * White Chocolate Star (Unlocked at Rank 33 with Alberto) Sugarplex Film Fest * Root Beer Float Cake (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Rita) * Popcorn (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Rita) * Raisin Duds (Unlocked on Day 2 of Sugarplex Film Fest) * Dr. Cherry Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Greg) * Red Licorice (Unlocked on Day 4 of Sugarplex Film Fest) * Blots (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Iggy) Maple Mornings * Cinnamon Roll Cake (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Cooper) * Mini Donuts (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Cooper) * Maple Syrup Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) * Frosted Sugar Crunch (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Johnny) * Bacon (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) * Waffle Stick (Unlocked at Rank 43 with Akari) Halloween * Tarantula Cake (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Sasha) * Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Sasha) * Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Ninjoy) * Candy Corn (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) * Sugar Skull (Unlocked at Rank 48 with Professor Fitz) Thanksgiving * Butter Pecan Cake (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Hank) * Chocolate Acorn (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Hank) * Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 52 with Sienna) * Feather Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) * Harvest Stripe Cookie (Unlocked at Rank 53 with Yippy) Christmas * Holly Jolly Cake (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Santa) * Candy Present (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Santa) * Frostcaps (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Candy Cane Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 57 with Olga) * Gingerbread Man (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) * Tree Cookie (Unlocked at Rank 58 with Wendy) New Year * Confetti Cake (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Xandra) * New Year Topper (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Xandra) * Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) * Stache Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 62 with Franco) * Streamers (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) * Candle (Unlocked at Rank 63 with Papa Louie) Mini-Games *Rico's Chiliworks (Sunday) *Slider Escape (Monday) *Sundae Shot (Tuesday) *Freeze-Putt (Wednesday) *Burgerzilla (Thursday) *Hallway Hunt (Friday) *Mitch's Mess (Saturday) Trivia *This is the first app to have an HD version released after the "To Go!" version. *There are two new holidays in this version: Cherry Blossom Festival and Sugarplex Film Fest. Gallery